facepunchrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Fallout
Fallout is an RP made by Facepunch user Sobotnik. It is set in the Fallout universe in North America. It began in 2250 AD, and advances 5 years every turn. The RP allows for the usage of already existing factions such as the NCR and the Enclave, as well as user made factions that are evaluated by the GM, and used if found acceptable. It lasted for 8 turns, ending with a epilogue. This RP has no relation to the Fallout 2300 series of RPs. Sobotnik would go on to make another Fallout game, this time set in Europe, aptly called The Old World. If you want to see any of the turns without going to Facepunch, use this link. Lore Since the bombings of Nagasaki and Hiroshima, people had always feared the power of nuclear weaponry, the first weapons capable of destroying civilization. In 2077 their fears were confirmed during the single largest war in human history. In the space of a few hours, almost all life on the planet was eradicated. It was a mass extinction on par with the one which cleansed the world of dinosaurs. Unlike them however, man survived. Clinging to safety where lethal doses of radiation could not penetrate, many lived in the great underground vaults. When they remerged, they began a long and painful process of recolonizing the empty earth. By 2250, they began to prevail, despite the dangers of the wilderness that ranged from armies of mutants to tornadoes and storms that ravaged the Great Plains. With radiation levels dropping and these dangers slowly passing, there is now an even bigger danger to the 9 million people inhabiting the continent – each other. Fiction The Deepwood: Pre-2250 The Deepwood Confederacy is an entity that to an outsider would be considered to outsiders as gruff and rumble, uneducated and generally difficult living; but anyone from the confederacy would describe it as simply life. However the origin's of the confederacy are more clear and understandable than life within it. The Confederacy was born out of Vault 97, a social-experiment vault designed to observe how long farmers, hunters, fisherman, and general rednecks could survive together in a tight environment and even more so on how they would attempt to re-colonize a War-torn USA. However to an observers eyes the results would be quite fascinating. The Vault quickly got itself organized into a social-hierarchy, with a consul of elders taking up command of the vault and general affairs in it, observing and solving various issues within the vault and the like. Many residents put up various flags, ranging from US to Confederate to NASCAR flags In addition to the gruff folk within the vault several Pastors were put into the vault to preach to the population of Vault 97. As expected the residents took to the preachers like fish to water, Sunday sermons were attended to by everyone in the vault and holidays were a grand event where the preachers organized various events involving the residents of Vault 97 and the Church, mostly consisting of hoe-downs and performances of scenes from the bible. However after fifty years of being stuck in the vault many of the residents grew to the assumption that the apocalypse was going on in the outside world many preachers took to that assumption as well and began regularly referencing Revelations during church on Sunday, however always put hope into their followers by explaining that only the holy would survive this catastrophe and clearly, if they were surviving the catastrophe that they must be some sort of Chosen people by God. These sermons continued on for 120 years and still captivated the now increasing population of Vault 97 from what had only been a few hundred to nearly a thousand. In the year 2197 A Disciple of the Preacher's named Jonas Case gave the sermon that revolutionized the people of Vault 97 "My brothers and sisters in Christ, we are gathered here today to discuss the facts and dissuade them from the fiction. There is without any doubt, the end has come and we are living through it to this day. But we have been within these walls for nearly 7 generations. and I dare say that the beginning of eternity is upon us, When the 7th seal is broken, when we enter the 7th generation of our kin I declare and promise you that God will deliver us from this Accursed Tomb and we shall roam his great Earth once again to found our own holy state on Earth, A New Jerusalem for all of mankind. Hear my word my children that upon the birth of the first son of the 7th generation we will reach Salvation !" This sermon causes a great uproar of support from the residents of vault 97 who got to work nearly immediately upon giving birth to the 7th generation. And it was on the 4th of March 2198 that the 1st son of the 7th generation. However Jonas Case was on his deathbed on the the morning that the baby was born. Now dieing of stage 4 lung cancer from smoking cigarettes as a young man the Preacher could not move without assistance and even then it was with great burden. Upon the announcement of the birth of the babe Jonas had his two assistants carry him to the door of the vault before saying to the crowd of gathered residents. "And As the 7th seal is broken, so to is the Revelation of our lord revealed". It was then that behind the frail, old, and dieing Jonas that the door of the vault opened to reveal a rush of sunlight into the vault from behind him. The Entirety of the vault immediately rushed forward into the new light as Jonas' Disciples carried him out of the vault and into the sunlight. As all of the Residents emerged Jonas was laid upon a rock outside the Vault to bask in the sunlight, His last words were immortalized as "So this is what the sun is like, I hope they have it in the next life." And with that he died, succumbing to his lung cancer upon that rock. It was outside Vault 97 that the residents constructed a memorial to Jonas made out of stone in the shape of a cross. And it was there that the Deepwood Contract was signed, uniting the residents of Vault 97 and their descendants in a binding contract of brotherhood and servitude to one another. These original Residents of Vault 97 would go on to take what they could salvage from Vault 97 and leave the Deepwood to settle near the sea in what was once Camden Hill's State Park, there the city of Preacher's Promise was founded, immortalizing the Promise of Jonas Case, and that of all the preacher's from the past. The Floridan Council: Pre-2250 The flag of the Red State bears resemblance to the Soviet union's brander of the old world, this is not an coincidence. During the last days before the great war, an large schism broke out within the crumbling Motherland. Vice Admiral Aleksandr Berens defected from the Red Navy after learning of over half of the Soviet fleet were to be sold to China in exchange of fuel and political favor. Outraged by this revelation, instead of surrendering his fleet, he attempted usurp the soviet government with his loyal forces and engaged in open war with the corrupt government. Berens was met with success at first during the initial conflicts but his forces were quickly decimated when Chinese begin their attacks, routing much of Berens's fleet and sinking the ones that didn't or couldn't retreat. Berens's fleet managed to last with an handful of ships around Europe's coasts when the great war was unleashed. Their the fleet did the best they cold as atomic weapons rained from sky, much of the already devastated fleet was turned to ash within seconds. Now deep in the middle of the sea after most of them were either at the bottom of the sea or struggling to stay alive on their battered warships with no radio contact with anyone. Completely isolated in the middle of the sea with all navigation systems busted, Berens order his fleet to continue their trek forwards, intentionally leaving Europe in hopes of finding refuge in south america. The journey goes on for years, many of the crew do not survive or are forced to be thrown off ship in order in conserve resources such clean water or due to their talks of mutiny. In 2109 the last ship of the once prized fleet of the now nearly century year old Berens begins to sink, Berens orders the most brightest of command crew along with the youngest, most healthy sailors to take the life boats to the nearest land in hopes of the glorious Soviet Motherland to live on in their hearts. Including his daughter, Nadiya to leave them behind. The last crew of the original crew prepares to go down with the ship as they watch their sons and daughters to stall onward into the murky fog beyond. Nearly half of them are able make to the swamps of Florida, fighting tooth and nail between the hordes of flesh eating gatormen and other monstrous mutants as they rush to find shelter from this new hell. The survivors manged to find an abandoned town that names has disappeared into history as the other settlements denied them access or are even outright hostile, the soviets begin to make the lost town their home. As years pass by, the Soviets isolate themselves to the outside, making sure to keep the spirit of the Motherland alive though the many journals and holo-tapes that were given by the fleet when they first begin their voyage. In 2186, the town is now renamed to the Berens's Star and is one of the two thriving settlement within what is known as "The Dark Marshes" next to Clear Water. The Tension sky rockets in the wake of Prime Minister Nadiya's death, the blame is place on Clear Water witch dives the already hostile community in open war between one other. The war also sparks the interest of several nearby bands of mercenaries and weapon dealers, bringing in trade to the once deserted area. The War last nearly 10 years, before Clear Water and with the help other settlements to push the Soviets back to the inter walls of Berens's Star. The peace last for many years as the other settlements begin to rise with the marshes, many with indirect or direct help from Berens's Star as Clear Water becomes a large trading hub within the region. The peace is ended on 2233 after an mass army of super mutants invade the The Dark Marshes, much of the frontier towns are destroyed and Clear Water was edge of fall as the mutants laid siege to town before an unknown "Caravaneer" manages to bring together the shattered region to fight off the invasion. The "Caravaneer" left as soon as he came but his image inspired people of Berens's Star to rise again. Setting aside their differences, The devastated Clear Water and now rebuilt Berens's Star along with an hand full of other settlements banded to together in the creation of The Red State. The 37 Fort: 2250-2260 Nestled in the remains of Fort Worth, there is a vault, numbered 37. It opened just now nearly two centuries after the Great War, but has a degree of knowledge about the outside world thanks to a few (now run-down and useless) eyebots. The vault's experiment was what a constant 'us' and 'them' mentality would do to relations between the inhabitants. Each inhabitant was assigned a color of either blue or red when they entered the vault and then a random computer program would cause a problem with the vault's facilities and blame one of either color. Each color was located on a different floor of the vault, given 1 overseer each and a very well-stocked armory. There were shared facilities such as a massive general-supply room and a room filled with some military equipment (as Texas was heavily militarized come the nuclear war). After a power shortage in the blue's dorm once too much a full on war erupted between the two colors. After a brutal and long-lasting war, one of the blue technology experts (as part of a stealth-boy'd up insertion team) hacked into the red overseer's terminal and disabled the turret, door and alarm systems, enabling a slaughter of every red man, woman and child within the vault. To this day the motto of the vault is 'better dead than red'. The Railhead: August 5th, 2264 The railhead is only a couple of miles out from the hub. It’s the kind of place that feels like you’re in the middle of nowhere – even though civilization is a few hours walk away. But now, there’s a railway, and it’s certainly changing things. A ride on one feels alien, but I personally recommend people come see for themselves – many people already travel out to watch the locomotives go by and hawk goods to the workers heading in and out. On this train, you move so fast that you can feel the wind lashing your face with dust, and everything becomes a blur as you whizz by. Before the war people were said to travel much faster than this, and until recently I was thought that was nonsense. Now I am not so sure. Of course the line isn’t finished yet, as it only goes out a few miles. And until recently this was just open fields of maize and a few brahmin. Getting off the train, I made my way towards the cluster of tents and the workshop around the railhead. It was the mid-day lunch break, and workers had streamed into tents and shacks filled with booze and gamblers. Not quite as depraved as New Reno or Junktown, but getting there. I spotted the workshop and made my way into it, to ask questions about the ongoing railway. “We’re all self-made men here, and we came from the big towns and ranches. I mean we ain’t got any experience of building these things, much less running them, but we know how to run a business.” said Mr Bishop. He told me that there were some slight issues with matters of supply and construction that were slowing down progress, not to mention the problem of his workers frequently leaving to look for tech to salvage and chems to abuse. “There is hardly anything! I mean, this is it!” shouted the foreman. He butted into the conversation and began explaining “This is a repair shop, not a fucking steel mill! Nobody has done this in over two hundred years, so cut us some slack.” Mr Bishop quietly took me to another part of the workshop and explained that “I’ve had some guys out scouting and surveying – a couple of them died out there fighting geckos and shit, but that’s a sacrifice we have to make on the job.” After leaving the shop, I looked out towards the horizon before I was due to take the return train, much of it filled with soldiers and disorderly workers who had been removed for chem abuse. One of the soldiers on the train told me that “half of the people who go in are already doped up, but we’re only meant to escort the worst ones back”. He banged the butt of his rifle on the door of the wagon to tell the workers to quiet down, before he pulled out a bottle of whiskey and took a gulp. Looking out of the window towards the horizon, I wondered if I would ever travel east into that unforgiving wilderness. I know that a lot of people are already making that journey. The Khanate: 2275-2285 Jubilation was rampant across Chihuahua. Although a Khan was hardly humble to begin with, a lesser force not only merely defeating a greater force, but a good part of the greater force meant that egos swelled up nicely amongst the ranks, and rightly so. For so long the Great Khans and their ancestors had been brutalised by lady luck, but now she smiled upon then, and just when they though it couldn’t get any better, lady luck flashed her tits and offered blowjobs for five caps a piece. Quite a few Legion standards had been seized, and many weren’t quite sure what to do with them. Some kept them as glorious war loot; some kept them as toilet paper; distressingly though, quite a few people did both. Some however, decided that a burn against the Legion this severe marked a new age, fuelled in the defeat of such a mighty faction, so it was only right that most of the standards were set alight during a time of great celebration, illuminating the party that spread from the city centre all the way out to the most remote encampments. Every year a stock of captured standards was set aflame around Chihuahua, marking the day that Caesar’s little pet project was shaken to the very core. Business boomed during this day as bars, merchants, and health centres worked tirelessly to make the yearly unrestricted use of recreational chems as fun, plentiful, and unfatal as possible. On this day, Chihuahua was no more, and from henceforth, it was Kingdom Come. Peterson's End: 2275-2285 Wendell Peterson's term in office, starting in 2253, was almost up when he brought electricity to the great expanses of the New California Republic. Aaron Kimball had run a good campaign in 2273, but alas, for seven more years Peterson sat in the hot seat of the NCR's presidency due to the spike in popularity that his actions have given him. His term was categorized by an era of prosperity, military victory, and a massive growth of the NCR as a whole. His popularity was rivalled only by Tandi, but in the end, all presidencies have to come to an end. Aaron Kimball is still running that campaign. The people wonder how he'll deal with the problems that come with patrolling the Mojave, but they are cautiously optimistic nonetheless. The Commonwealth: 2280-2285 The road from New York to New Portland had been long and perilous. Since the collapse of the Deepwood Confederacy several bands of Drunk Raiders had taken to pillaging the countryside, raping, stealing, and kidnapping wherever and whatever they could. The remembrance of his encounter with such a redneck band shook him to the core. He had just begun his journey from his small enclave in the ruins of what was once New York City, set up in the ruins of St.Patrick’s Cathedral. He was given the task by Father Dominic to head east into what was once New England and proselytize the now pagan and heathen population; as all souls needed to be saved. Bartholomew had taken this opportunity to see the world with open arms as every young man who had grown up in seclusion seeked. However Bartholomew had not expected the journey to be so rough. Clad in his Brown Robes and donning a hood he made his journey to the New Portland on Brahmin back only to have the beast die within 3 weeks of the journey from dehydration. From there the monk walked, for what seemed to be two weeks before encountering that particular band of Rednecks, they had surrounded him when he had stopped to rest and pray along the ruins of some road heading to what was called “Boston”. They quickly knocked him unconscious and when he awoke he was bound and gagged and being put on a spit roast over a fire in the woods. “Heathens” was all he could think to himself before beginning to feel the flames effect. Looking upon the various dancing and distorted faces of the Rednecks he felt that this was his final moment and that soon he would be reunited with God. However it was at this moment that gunshots rang out in the night. He saw men clad in Green hoods & gasmasks wielding large rifles, taking the rednecks down in lightning speed. When they were all dead the Green men came to Bartholomew and united him, Miraculously they spoke the same language and they told him about their home to the north. This so called “Commonwealth” was ruled by a Christian King however when he asked whether there were any priests or monasteries in this Commonwealth but the Green men scratched their heads and asked what these things were. The monk smiled and said “take me to your leader”. Media I-15_Photograph_(Malos).png|Made by Malos, pictured is "a version of above photograph, sold in souvenir shops along the I-15. This particular specimen gives a possible name to the soldier in the picture. There are several instances of this name in the NCR census, so it is possible that the name wasn't created for propaganda purposes." Category:RP